


A Matter of time

by Mercyfulkate



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), the band ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: This fic is inspired by that picture that come out of Martins ass in those skinny ass jeans. You know the one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just going to be a oneshot. But it has turned into something else. :) Happy fucking New Year everyone!   
> Kyle and Elle are my original characters. And yes, I borrowed a few from Tolkien.

“Come on, Elle! We are going to miss them! I will never forgive you if we are late.” It takes everything in me to stop myself from leaving without her. She’s been getting ready for two hours.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kyle! Now, I have to redo my lipstick!”  
You have got to be joking. Elle walks out into the living room with her hand over her mouth, totally obstructing the mess I have made of her face. I reach out grabbing her arm so I can take a peak. 

“You jerk! Your lipstick is fine!” Elle raises her left eyebrow as she flashes me a saucy smirk. 

“I know, but you’re just so easy to tease.” 

She takes my hand in her as she pulls me to the door, grabbing our jackets on the way out. Our flat is about a ten-minute walk to the bar. Elle and I walk arm in arm as we try to stay warm. Our pace is fast, causing my curls to bounce. 

“So, tell me about this band. How did you come across them?” Elle breaks the silence, her arm tugging mine with her as she lifts her left hand up to block the wind, a joint lies loosely in between her lips. 

“Are you kidding me? Right now? Aren’t you worried someone might smell it?” She stops walking as she looks up and down the street. It’s not entirely busy. It’s Friday night, but still early enough to walk comfortably down the street. 

“So does that mean you don’t want any?” She cocks her head to the side as she lights up. She takes a deep breath in. 

“Well, no I do. But- damnit, Elle! Hand it to me!” She laughs. I grab the joint. Stomping off towards the bar. Elle calls after me. 

“Kyle! Loosen up a bit! With the way you’re walking we will be the first to show up!” 

I inhale, the smoke lies thickly on my tongue, I turn to Elle who doesn’t seem to care about the attention we are gaining. I close my eyes for a moment, absorbing all the calm I can. I exhale fixing my eyes on my outspoken friend, I find a smile on my face as I call to her with my hand. 

“Let’s go, Elle. I’m fucking thirsty.” She laughs again as she jogs up to me, I have no idea how she can move like that in those shoes. She’s truly something else. 

“There she is!” She sings as she bats her lashes at me, “My foul mouthed friend!” She leans in kissing me quickly on the cheek. 

“Now, pass me that joint!” I can’t help but laugh loudly with her this time, my anxiousness turning to excitement. I take another drag, blowing three perfect o’s before handing her the joint. I pull her closer to me, my arm around her waist, I give her a quick squeeze before I rest my hand on her hip. 

“I found a flyer of theirs around town earlier this week. Looks like it could be interesting. From what I heard they play completely masked..” Elle hands me the joint. We are almost there, maybe another two blocks. 

“Masked?! Are they fucking crazy? Can you imagine how hot it must get performing in a mask?”

I chuckle, passing the joint back. 

“Just about. I was thinking maybe we should place bets on who faints first.”

Unimpressed with the joint she drops it to the ground, tapping the cherry out with the toe of her boot.

“Elle! You’re so bad!”

We stop at the corner, looking both ways before we run across the street laughing wildly, completely carefree. 

“Yeah, and whose fault is that, Elle?” She reaches over flicking me in the chin.

“Ah don’t you dare! You know damn well you didn’t get it from me. You can’t teach that, Girl. We were born this way. All I did was give you the voice to use it.” I lean in catching her finger in between my teeth, giving her a playful bite. 

“I don’t think my parents will ever forgive you for that.” Our pace slows down as we make our way towards the man who is checking I.D.’s for the night. 

I reach into my jacket pocket pulling out both our I.D.’s, the door man snickers as I hand them over. 

“I know how you feel, Kyle. You aren’t the only one. Enjoy.” 

Elle has no shame as she calls out over her shoulder, flashing him a quick wink.

“Thanks, we will!”

There is a pretty decent amount of people already here which I know puts Elle at ease. We make our way towards the bar and I lay my hands flat on the counter, softly drumming a random tune as we wait to be served. 

“What’ll it be ladies?” The bar tender asks as he flashes us an easy smile. Elle rattles off on some drink she had at another bar hoping he is familiar with it.

I turn to my side taking another look around the bar, I catch a few guys walking in and out setting up the stage. 

“And for you, Miss?”

I turn around and quickly scan the beers on tap. 

“I’ll take the coffee stout, thanks.” He smiles again before he turns his back towards me to pour my beer. I hand him my debt card to start a tab for Elle and I. She’s standing close to me whispering loudly in my ear about tonight’s “prospects”. This girl can’t get enough. And I love that about her. 

“Kyle you need to start living. And by living I mean fucking. You’re starting to get old-“

I smack her across the arm before I turn towards her, yelling back.

“OLD? I’m fucking 24!” Here we go. 

“You ain’t fucking anyone, Girl!” I can’t help but laugh. She’s right. I’ve been rather reclusive lately. I know I’ve been in a funk lately. Doesn’t mean I want the whole bar knowing about it.

“Seriously, could you have said that any louder?” She grabs me by the shoulders giving me three short jerks as if it will clear the air between us. Her eyes well with tears. She does her best to keep them from falling but it’s not enough. 

“I promised myself we wouldn’t get into it tonight. But, I can’t help it. I will keep it short. These last six months haven’t just been hard on you. I know you are adjusting but I am fucking here for you. I thought I was going to lose you. You are here. You made it. You fucking won, Kyle. Now it’s time to live. And I’m gonna live it right by your side. Enough, already. You got me crying at the bar. We are having fucking fun tonight.”

I close the distance nudging the side of her face with mine and throw my arms around her. 

“I love you. And I’m sorry if I’ve made it unbearable to be around me. I know-“ 

Elle cuts me off with a squeeze effectively ending the conversation. She pulls back and turns toward the bar picking up her drink, she takes a large gulp almost finishing her drink. Raising her arm, she signals the bar tender for another.

I can’t help but shake my head at her as I catch her winking at the bartender. She finishes her drink just as he places the new one in front of her. Pulling out a few dollars she leaves his tip on the bar and we walk closer to the stage. 

There’s still at least 15 minutes before they start so I don’t bother getting too close. I shut down a bit and focus on drinking this beer so I can grab another one before it starts to get too crowded. A group of guys walk by stopping about a foot or two in front of us. One of the taller ones looks over at us, sending us what I could only describe as one of Elle’s fucking saucy winks. 

I almost choke on my beer and look to Elle only to find her with the strangest look on her face.

“Elle, did you? That’s just like-“ We raise our glasses at the same time, finishing them together in a single gulp. Maybe pounding back coffee stouts is not a good thing. I’ll have to think about it later. 

“Hey I’m gonna go get another drink you coming with?” She shakes her head no as she signals towards the other side of the bar where the bathroom is. I nod at her and promise to grab her another as I leave her for the bar. The line isn’t terribly long. There’s not much to look at while I wait so I look at the two in front of me. 

They are freaking tall. I say that about everyone because at my height everyone is tall. But these two are seriously tall. The one on the left starts to fidget a bit. He lifts his hand up and places it under his chin, quickly cracking his neck. His irritation is contagious and I find myself swaying left to right trying to find some calm. I drop my head to my chest and throw my shoulders back giving myself a slight adjustment. There’s a hand on my hip and I tense a bit before I hear Elle’s voice. 

“You’ll thank me later for this, I promise.” I cock my head to the side in confusion, it’s too late to stop her. Her hand is already there, pinching Treebeard’s gorgeous ass. The shock of Elle's pinch causes an immediate end to his fidgeting.

Or maybe he’s the Witch King. 

 

“Tobias! What did I fucking tell you?!” Totally the Witch King. He turns quickly in his furry, his friend tries to contain his laughter but loses the battle. If I wasn’t so embarrassed, I’d be laughing with him. 

I can’t even move. My mouth is suddenly dry. My palms are sweaty. I can feel the blush take over, bleeding up into my neck and cheeks. 

Jesus, fuck. 

“I’m so sorry! It wasn’t me, my friend Elle she is, fuck I’m going to kill her! You have to believe me! Let me buy you guys a beer?” I frantically spew out as I turn around looking for Elle.

The Witch King smiles and a second wave of heat surfaces across my face. 

“We will have whatever you’re having..”

Oh!

“Kyle, my names Kyle.” I offer my hand to shake. His are large and firm. I find myself salivating and struggle to swallow it back. 

“Martin.” He smiles again, giving my hand a delicate squeeze. I turn his hand over in mine, with my pointer finger I trace his palm.

“Are you a musician, Martin?” He looks taken back, like he wants to pull his hand from mine but he doesn’t. He bites his lip instead. 

“I uh, yeah.” Him and his friend share a look of utter confusion. 

“How did you know?” Before I can say anything Elle cuts in. 

“Don’t be modest, Kyle. She’s always just known things. You get used to it. Sorta.” 

I politely tuck in next to Martin as the bar tender signals I’m next. I half listen to Elle and his friend talk about my unusual quirk. I can feel Martins gaze and shift to return it. I take a minute to look him over, really look him over. He offers his hand and I place mine in his, palm side up. He traces a small symbol into my hand but I’m so caught up in how his hands feel I have no idea what he’s traced. 

“I’m no good at this you know..” 

“At palm reading? I’m not either.” He laughs but there’s a sadness behind his eyes. 

“You know what I mean. But maybe after the show.. I’m doing sound for Ghost tonight, we could maybe I could buy you a drink?” He squeezes my hand and his warmth penetrates my palm at an alarming rate. 

“Of course, I’d like that.” I smile, returning the squeeze and reluctantly take my hand from his as the bar tender brings our drinks over. I close out and as I go to pull cash out for a tip Martin beats me to it. I go to refuse but one look at his face has me biting my tongue. Jesus, fuck. 

Martin walk off with his friend towards the stage. I stare out after him til I can no longer see him through the dense crowd.

“I do believe thanks are in order..”

I spin radically towards Elle, I can feel the fire in my eyes. 

“Don’t you start!”

She holds her arms up to surrender. 

“Don’t tell me you can’t feel it. I haven’t seen you like that before. Even his goofy friend could see it. Before you say anything, just have fun.”

With no energy to put up a fight I simply nod as we make our way to the stage. 

“Maybe he can walk you home back home tonight.. Since I’ll be staying elsewhere..” 

I try my hardest to look irritated but she can see right through it. 

The lights dim and we are pushed towards the left side of the stage as the fog begins to impregnate the congregation. A single church bell rings as each member walks out onto the stage, masks an all. 

I lean into Elle, wrapping my arm around her waist. 

“Those are the Nameless Ghouls.” I start explaining to her how you can tell the difference by their element symbols. 

“That’s Earth on the drums, Air on the piano, Water on bass, Fire on guitar, and the closest one to us is-“

Jesus, fuck. That’s Martin.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin & Kyle share a stout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. But it's here. :)

_“Who is that one?” Elle asked as she nudged my shoulder knocking me from my realization. Do I tell her? I turned to her, shock still clearly present on my face, I mouth his name. Her brow raises instantly; she turns to check him out. “You know, Kyle.. His ass.. Incredible.” She licks her lips before she takes a long sip of her cocktail. “If he wasn’t yours I would definitely-“_

 

“Hey, Sorry that took a little longer than I thought.” Martin places his hand on my shoulder giving me a comforting squeeze as he walks up from behind me. His warmth penetrates my jacket, instantly putting me at ease. I smile and turn around facing him.

“So, what do you prefer? Martin? Aether?” I close the distance between us, placing my hand on top of his.

“Or maybe, Omega?”

His smile grows, he squeezes my shoulder again, this time as he guides me to the bar. He quickly orders two beers, handing me mine he grabs my other hand, leading us to an abandoned corner. We make ourselves comfortable as we lean up against the wall. I stare down into my pint glass suddenly self-conscious, I dip my finger into the head of my beer and then into my mouth, enjoying the strong coffee taste.

“You could call me Asshole and I’d still answer.” His voice commands my attention, I slowly lift my head catching him as he sips his beer. As he pulls his beer from his mouth I notice some of the foam on his upper lip. I reach out, brushing my middle finger across as I gather the foam and offer it to him. Mischief flashes brightly in his eyes and he wraps his lips around my finger, his mouth is hot and his tongue is slick.

I make to remove my hand as I remember we are indeed still in public but he quickly nips me, taking my finger further into his mouth his tongue circles my digit in a lazy fashion which has my head spinning and my mouth watering. Just as I’m sure my knees will buckle he releases my finger with a pop, the sound is sobering and soon the noise of the bar returns, almost dizzying in its loudness. Our eyes drop, we lift our glasses and enjoy a quick sip of our beers.

“You know you’re very good. As Omega. You definitely know how to work the crowd. I think you’re onto something with all that stomping.” He chuckles, slightly shaking his head, he takes another sip, this time slowly licking the foam from his lip. I look down, circling my finger along the rim of my glass as I try not to think about his mouth. He’s gorgeous.

“So other than being freakishly good at observation, what is it you do?” I glance up to find him smiling, it’s comforting, and casual. I take another sip, almost gulp like, I don’t like my beers warm.

“I actually run a used book store a few blocks from here. Keeps me busy and out of trouble for the most part.” Another gulp has me half way through my beer. I make the mistake of looking up at him.

His eyes.

I cough, choking a bit on my beer. Jesus, get it together.

“What about you, Omega?” I smirk, before taking another sip of my beer. He follows my lead, chuckling he shakes his head slightly before answering me.

“I’ve been lucky enough to make music a full time job. Whether it be this, working in the studio, or traveling with bands on tour.” He leans forward grabbing my beer and places our glasses on the windowsill, taking my hand he pulls me closer to him. Our hands are so warm. I look up into his eyes, he’s concerned.  

“Did your friend leave you here?”

I nod, unable to speak for a moment. His concern taking me by surprise.

“It’s not a problem, I’m just a few blocks from here.”

He does not look impressed.

“Would you let me walk you home?”  He’s fidgeting again. Instead of cracking his neck like before he massages my hand like a worry stone. It’s not even that late, but honestly I’m not ready for this to end yet.

“I’d like that. Do you need to make a round with your friends?” He pulls his mobile out of the inner pocket of his jacket and quickly sends a text out.

“Not necessary, lead the way.” Martin takes my arm weaving it through his, we make our way towards the exit.

As soon as we break through the door the cold air hits my cheeks, sobering, its uncomfortable.

I need to smoke.

“Can you do me a favor?” With my right hand in my pocket I swing my arm out opening up my jacket revealing the inner pocket.

Martin raises his brow before he slowly reaches into my pocket with his free hand grabbing the joint I had rolled for the walk home with Elle. Jesus, fuck. The back of my neck breaks out in goosebumps as I realize this is the closest he’s been all night. He smells so good.

What am I doing?

He places the joint in between his lips as he reaches for his lighter. I can’t take my eyes off him. He lights the tip, his eyes close as he takes a few deep drags to get it going.

“You are full of surprises, Kyle. You know that?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPARKS ARE FLYING WATCH OUT! Sorry this took so long. Love all my lovely readers! Comments and kudos keep me going.


End file.
